Huyendo de la muerte
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: La había asustado. La había apartado. La había alejado.


¡Era un hombre decente! ¡Carajo!

Lo era, lo era, lo era.

Pero, la había besado, la había tocado, la había apresado. En ese momento, quería que fuera de él.

Ella pareció no rechazarlo, pero le había dicho que la amaba y todo se fue al caño.

¿Quién quería ser amada por él?

Lo supo, cuando sus pequeñas manos lo empujaron hacia delante y su mirada lo hizo detenerse de sus impuras acciones. Esa mirada que penetro su alma, esa que lo hizo levantarse, revolverse el pelo e insultarse con todas las palabras que su mínimo vocabulario sabia.

Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.

Fueron las últimas que resonaron en su mente, antes de escapar y comenzar a romper todo a su paso. ¿Por qué iba a creer que lo estaba correspondiendo? Solo eran ideas que se decía el mismo para seguir ¡Era un jodido idiota!

La mirada de Rachel estaba llena de pavor. ¡Estaba asustada! ¡Y diablos, lo peor fue cuando la vio llorar! ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si la atacaba a medianoche cuando se encontraba dormida. Ese mismo horario, cuando sus deseos lujuriosos decidieron escapar de su "jaula" y atacarla.

La amaba. Daba igual: Que fuera una niña precoz, sin emociones y con ansias de morir.

La amaba. La quería.

Y como un estúpido la había asustado. La había apartado. La había alejado.

Pasados días, ella dejo de acercarse a él, de hablare, de pedirle que la mate. Él ni siquiera pudo disculparse ya que cada vez que lo intentaba ella corría increíblemente rápido, cada vez que la veía parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma vagando por los alrededores. Uno que desaparecía si querías algo de ella.

Ya no oía su monótona y aburrido tono de voz. Sus ojos apenas se conectaban y su sonrisa quedo solo grabada en su recuerdo. ¡Maldita sea!

¡Demonios! ¡Lo había arruinado como los mejores!

—¡RAY! —ella corrió lejos de él, otra vez, y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

—Maldición, no huyas—espetó buscándola como desesperado—¡RAY! —Gritó—¡Lo siento! —exclamó—No debí haberte tocado ni besado ni... ¡Háblame de una puta vez! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te he pedido perdón! ¿Qué más mierda debo hacer? ¡RAY!

Ella seguía acurrucada debajo de la mesa.

—¡Sal! —articuló en voz alta—Sal, Ray... ¡Te matare! —Dijo como si le estuviera dando comida a un gato asustado— Te matare...—siguió diciendo.

—¿Me mataras? —preguntó saliendo lentamente de su escondite.

—Ahí estabas—repuso.

—¿Lo harás? —Zack hizo un gesto confundido—¿Me mataras?

El frunció los labios, sin intención de contestar.

—¿Lo harás? —volvió a preguntar mientras finas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Que mierda? ¿Por qué estas llorando? —Preguntó alarmado— ¡Te matare! ¡Te matare, bien!

—¿Por qué? —su voz sonaba agónica.

—¿Ray? —No entendía ni un carajo

¿No debería estar feliz? ¿Por qué su voz sonaba así? ¿Por qué mierda seguía llorando? ¿Eran lágrimas de felicidad?

—¿Por qué quieres matarme luego de que dijiste que me amabas?

Ray estaba haciendo esa cara ¡Joder! Zack odiaba que haga esa cara. Pero, ¿Por qué demonios la hacía?

—Hicimos un juramento —espetó como si eso justificara todo ¡Era así, maldición! —Tú quieres eso—añadió al ver que seguía igual de cohibida y triste.

¿Por qué diablos estaba así? ¡No entendía ni una mierda!

—Lo quería—dijo—Lo quería, antes de que me besaras y me digieras que me amaras. ¡No creí que iba a ser correspondida!

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Correspondida? —Repitió incrédulo— Eso, eso significa... ¿¡Me amas!? Pero, ¡Lloraste aquella vez!

—Eso fue...

—Di la verdad, te di asco, me empujaste y...

—¡No!—declaró rápidamente—Fue porque me di cuenta que el juramento ya no podría ser cumplido. Porque ya no querría morir luego de esto.

Sus ojos azules fijos en él, su mirada era seria, sincera. Su pecho vendado comenzó a subir y bajar, sintiendo como aumentaba su respiración.

—¿Me amas? ¿De en serio? —Sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño— ¿No es una jodida broma?

¡Si bromeaba, la mataba!

—Te amo, Zack –sus mejillas lucían sonrojada en su piel pálida.

El no volvió a decirla que la amaba. Acorto rápidamente lo pasos hasta donde estaba ella y lo demostró con acciones, la beso.

En fin, era un asco con las palabras.


End file.
